Dust
by Bluebox345
Summary: "We won. Mr. Stark, we won. We won." This will be a two part short story featuring views from Peter Parker and Morgan Stark at the end of the movie. Sibling pairing. Companion for 'Ashes.'
1. Peter Parker

SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS -

SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS -

SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS -

SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS -

SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS -

SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS -

FOR AVENGERS: ENDGAME - DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT!

LAST WARNING!

**A/N: I saw Avengers: Endgame on the 26th…. It was soooo good but I'm still processing everything, so I turned writing into therapy.**

**Summary:** "We won. Mr. Stark, we won. We won." This will be a two part short story featuring views from Peter Parker and Morgan Stark at the end of the movie. Sibling pairing. Companion Fic for 'Ashes.' Que more sobbing.

* * *

**Dust**

_**Bluebox345**_

**Peter Parker**

_Dr. Strange hovering over him as he woke up on Titan._

_Apparently five years had passed. ….. Five Freakin years._

_Oh god, Aunt May._

_The Guardians plus the magic guy and him gearing up for another fight. The fight for everything. All life in the universe depended on this one battle. He pushed away his emotions. He couldn't afford to make any more mistakes._

_Him swinging onto Earth through the portal. Mr. Stark finally giving him a hug. It felt nice. Mr. Stark was okay. Everything was going to be okay._

_The Avengers charging into battle like the Riders of Rohan did at the fields of Minas Tirith. But instead of facing the armies of Mordor, he was facing the armies of Thanos. He fought for May. He fought for Ned. For Liz. For MJ. Even for Flash. For his classmates and teachers. For Mr. Delmar who made the best sandwiches in Queens. For the old lady in his apartment building two flights up who he would help with her groceries and she would reward him with a friendly pat on the cheek and a cup-o-tea._

_Him carrying the newly reforged Infinity Gauntlet. Captain Marvel showing up to help like a bad-ass._

_Mr. Stark putting on the Infinity Gauntlet and snapping his fingers._

_It was over._

_They had won._

_But with a cost._

* * *

The words "I am Iron Man" played over and over again in Peter's head as they waited for the remanding of the Stark family plus Happy to come out of the house. His hand clenched in his pocket, trying to stop the trembling.

After the battle he had learned that everyone that had been snapped five years ago had been brought back. Karen had alerted him that he had an incoming call from Aunt May. He answered it, still sobbing over Mr. Stark's death. She had calmed him down a bit, but the only person at this point who could was Mr. Stark. And he wasn't here.

The clean up took weeks. In this time he learned that Mr. Stark had a daughter whose name was Morgan. She was five. So Peter took up the mantle of babysitting when Ms. Potts- er, Mrs. Stark had to take care of clean up and things at Stark Industries.

Peter could tell that Morgan was aware of the magnitude of what occurred, even at a young age. What her father had done for Earth and the Universe. Every time she was with him, he made sure to try to distract her. But every time he looked at Morgan, he saw Mr. Stark. It was hard, but he eventually stopped seeing her as a mini-Stark but as her own person. A combination of Mr. Stark and Pepper Potts. She had Pepper's fiery temper and Mr. Stark's smarts and quips. He could easily see her ruling the world one day.

His Spider senses tingled and he felt Aunt May move behind him and squeezed his shoulder in comfort. The Stark family slowly came out of the house and walked down the path to the dock. Mrs. Stark bent over and untied the flower boat to signify the world letting Tony go.

Peter reached up to his shoulder and grabbed May's hand with his right. He squeezed back. Things were going to be different now. They were in a whole new world that they could explore.

The backwater planet called Earth had made its impact among the Universe. No doubt that the defeat of Thanos by a meer Earthling would cause attention.

But they would be ready.

Cause Earth was protected.

* * *

**A/N: The next (and last) chapter will be posted tomorrow.**


	2. Morgan Stark

!SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS!

!SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS!

!SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS!

!SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS!

!SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS!

* * *

**Morgan Stark**

_She knew something was wrong when she woke up to her daddy working on building something in the living room. From what she could tell from the design, it looked like a teleporter or something. That was cool._

_Her daddy sitting down in shock at his design and saying shit._

_Her paroting him with a smirk._

_Daddy taking her back up the stairs after sharing an Ice pop._

_Her telling him that she loved him 3,000._

_Her Mom waking her up the next morning telling her that her daddy had gone into work. It was strange cause he always worked from home. It was her Mom who went into the office._

_Happy coming to baby-sit when her Mom was called in because she had to "go break up a fight at the office."_

_The news that people that had disappeared had been reappeared. She couldn't understand why that made Happy sob. He told her it was because he was happy._

_Then Happy got a call._

_There was apparently a battle._

_And her Daddy didn't make it. Mom told her that he was a hero. That he saved the entire universe._

_Now she loved him 4,000._

* * *

She snuggled against her Mom as she watched the recording of her daddy explaining the plan. It involved her daddy breaking physics to travel back in time. That there was going to be a battle for the universes very existence. For her existence.

His last words to her were "I love you 3,000."

She snuggled up closer to her Mom. The video recording shut off and that was it. She sniffled and squeezed her Mom who squeezed back. She sniffled again as everyone got up off the couch and headed outside.

Everyone was facing the lake and wearing all back. The remaining Avengers stood in different group sets along the walk to the dock. It was the dock where, in the summer, daddy would teach her how to fish. She sniffed again as she realized that this would never happen again.

They made there way to the end of the dock and her Mom bent down to push the flower bouquet boat that she had picked out with the original Arc Reactor that her daddy had made in a cave. She didn't know the details of that only that it was a very scary time for both Mom and Daddy.

The flower bouquet boat floated out into the middle of the lake. Birds chirped and this was the most silent that she had ever been. She began to become antsy but held it in by tapping out Morse Code, the number four thousand, on her leg.

Her Mom straightened up and turned around and held out her hand for her. She grabbed it and looked up. Her Mom's eyes were red. She squeezed her hand and the two of them made their way back into the house. Happy followed and closed the door behind them, allowing the two to mourn in private.

* * *

When her Mom tucked her into bed that night she asked "Is Daddy with Grandma and Grandpa?"

Mom brushed a strand of hair out of her face and around her left ear, "Of course, baby."

"You think they made up?"

"Made up?"

"Daddy told me they didn't get along. That it was like friends not talking to each other for a while."

Mom smiled and tucked her in, "I'm sure that they became friends again, Honey. After all, he's going to need someone to brag about you to."

She let out a small smile, "I miss him."

"I'm sure he misses you too." Her Mom sighed and stood up and turned the light off from her lap on her night stand. The only light now came in from the hallway, "Goodnight, sweetheart. Love you."

She snuggled into her covers and mumbled back as she drifted off to sleep, "Love you 1,000."

**Fin.**


End file.
